


My Delicate Flower

by roxyryoko



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [30]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, happy birthday Hilda, opps an innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxyryoko/pseuds/roxyryoko
Summary: It's Hilda's birthday. Naturally, Caspar gives in to her every whim.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590193
Comments: 24
Kudos: 35
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	My Delicate Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hilda! I wanted to write some Hilspar fluff in celebration. And we're just add this to my drabble series since it fits the prompt "gifts."

“Happy Birthday, Hilda,” Caspar whispered sweetly. His breath washed over Hilda’s cheek as he swept her bangs away to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I’ll see you in a little bit.”

His lips melted the morning chill from her skin, gently pulling her further from the haze of dreams. She stirred, gurgled incomprehensibly, and languidly chased his warmth, pawing feebly at the sheets. Caspar’s lips curved into a smile against her forehead. He kissed her a second time and then pulled away.

“Caspar,” she muttered drowsily as she reached blindly for him. “Caspar, no training.”

He caught her hand and warmed it between his own. Amused, he replied, “Gotta train, Hilda. Go back to sleep. I’ll be back before you wake up.”

“No, no. No training. It’s my birthday. That means you have to do what I wanna do today.”

She shuffled an inch closer to the edge of the bed and whined, “And Hilda wants to cuddle.”

With a pout, she extended her other hand, scouring across frigid sheets until it connected with his thigh. 

“Stay and cuddle,” she said, equally indignant and pitiful. For emphasis she tugged the fabric of his pants.

A moment later Caspar released an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but you’re explaining to Holst why I bailed.”

Hilda giggled, “I’m sure his imagination can come up with a few reasons.”

The mattress dipped under Caspar’s weight as he returned to bed. He folded himself under the covers and wrapped his arms around Hilda, drawing her close. Triumphant, she rested her head over his chest, relishing his warmth and the soft knit of his undershirt.

His heartbeat echoed under her ear like a calming lullaby. Just when sleep almost took her again, Caspar’s hands crept down her body and under her nightgown. 

Finally, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Caspar claimed her lips in an instant, kissing her hungrily. As she languidly returned the intimacy, his touch became more daring, trailing fire with his hands.

Excited, he broke their kiss to croon, “When you say ‘cuddle’ I hope you mean this kind.”

Hilda pecked him once more on the lips and then laid back down on his chest. “No, too tired for that kind. Though, I wouldn’t mind if you surprised me with something similar tonight.”

"Seemed like you were pretty awake a few minutes ago,” Caspar grumbled, not hiding his disappointment.

“I used up every ounce of my strength stopping you from abandoning me.”

“Come on, abandoning you? I was just going to train like I do every morning.”

“You abandon me every morning. Leaving me to fend for myself in this chilly room.” 

To emphasize her tease, Hilda slipped her hand under his shirt. Instantly, Caspar startled at her cold touch on his warm abdomen. He grabbed at her hand, but she slid it away, urging him to squirm even more. 

“Goddess, Hilda, your hands are ice!” Caspar barked when he finally won the game of chase.

He trapped her hand in the fabric of his shirt, pulled it away from his skin, and rubbed it tenderly through the linen.

Brandishing a smirk, Hilda tilted her head up to meet his eye. “My feet, too.”

As she spoke she rubbed her foot against his ankle. Caspar jerked away and pinned her leg down with his own, effectively stopping her game. His antics spurred her into a fit of giggles.

“See?” Hilda laughed, “And _you_ wanted to leave me to turn into a Hilda shaped snowman. On my birthday too. How heartless.”

“Hey, now,” Caspar groused as he yanked the covers up to her shoulders. “I always start the fire before I leave. And I always make sure you're tucked in.”

“It’s not the same. You’re much warmer.” She nuzzled her face against his chest and wrapped her arms tight around his waist, getting comfortable.

As she settled in, something scratched lightly against her elbow. Hilda shifted again and it crinkled. 

“Hmmm, what’s this?” she asked. Clumsily, she patted around the front of his pants to find the mysterious item.

Caspar’s breath hitched. “You know what it is, and you said you weren’t interested.” 

A second later Hilda pulled an envelope from his trouser pocket and brought it out from under the comforter. She tapped it on his shoulder.

“Oh,” Caspar drawled. “That. It’s part of your birthday present.”

“Oooo!” Hilda purred. “My Caspar wrote me a love letter?”

“Something like that.”

Hilda rolled over and propped herself against his side. A bit begrudgingly, Caspar adjusted to the new position, embracing her in his arms. While she enthusiastically broke the seal on the envelope and retrieved the letter from inside, he muttered a protest.

“You were supposed to read it while I was training. Not with me around.” He hid his face in the crook of her neck. “Come on, Hilda. It’ll be too embarrassing if you read it right now.”

As she unfolded the parchment a second page fell out. Hilda’s heart leapt. No, the letter was three pages in length. She stacked all three back in order, and glanced over Caspar’s large and slightly unruly handwriting. The fact that he had so many sentiments to express made her whole body warm. Even the heat Caspar generated couldn’t compare.

“Hilda,” he pleaded and squeezed her for emphasis.

She laughed, “Oh, hush. It’s so incredibly sweet that you went to all the trouble of writing me something. Of course I have to read it right away.”

He groaned in response, but Hilda ignored him. Instead, she started to recite the contents of the letter out loud.

“My beloved Hilda— since when do you call me ‘your beloved’?”

Caspar squirmed uncomfortably. “It’s not that I don’t think stuff like that. I just don’t say it 'cause it’s mushy. And _really_ embarrassing.”

“I see,” Hilda teased. “Well, I wanna hear you say it. For my birthday.”

“Ugh, seriously?” Caspar spluttered, trying to hide further behind her tangled tresses. “I think there’s a limit to what you can ask for on your birthday.”

“Hmm, never heard of a limit,” Hilda mused playfully. “Nope, I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to ask for anything my heart desires.” She ran her fingers over the curve of his wedding band. “And I’m also pretty sure it’s a requirement for husbands to spoil their lovely and darling wives on their birthdays.”

Caspar sighed. Hilda glanced at him expectantly.

After a long, tedious pause, he said flatly. “My beloved Hilda.”

Hilda pouted. “Somehow you drained all the love out of the endearment.”

Clearly flustered, he huffed, “My beloved Hilda!”

Her pout turned to a frown. “Wow. And here I thought you couldn’t make it sound any worse. But you sure proved me wrong.”

“Okay, okay!”

Caspar tucked his fingers under her chin and guided her round to face him more directly. He fixed her with a serious stare, but a pink blush bloomed across his cheeks.

A quiver shook his voice as he whispered, “My beloved Hilda.”

Hilda shuddered. 

He kissed her on the cheek sweetly. “My darling Hilda.”

A blaze burned across her face, which he surely felt as he pressed his lips to her other cheek.

Confidence grew in his voice with each syllable as he continued the string of endearments. “My dear Hilda. My sweet and beautiful wife. Love of my life. Keeper of my heart.”

This time he planted a kiss on her lips, but it ended all too soon as he broke into a laugh, “Uh, what else?”

Hilda found herself completely lost in the blue oceans of his eyes. In that intense, adoring regard. Caspar always took a challenge seriously, but she hadn’t expected the results to make her feel quite so smitten. The words he just spoke echoed on repeat in her mind, so foreign in his voice, but not wanting any affection. Smooth and sweet, like honey. Hilda craved another taste.

“Your delicate flower?” Hilda suggested in a shy voice, and he raised a brow.

“My delicate flower,” Caspar chuckled, but his tone remained fond. “Happy?” 

She could only manage a nod, lost in a daze of surprise and euphoria.

Once again bashful, Caspar’s eyes shifted away. “Well, uh, don’t get used to it, as you would say.”

Hilda snapped back to reality. 

With a whine she crawled into his lap. “Aw, surely my incredibly sweet and wonderful husband will indulge me every once in a while?”

He wet his lips. “Maybe on your next birthday.”

Hilda cast him her trademark pout. “That’s a whole year away!”

“Look,” he said, cheeks red once again, as he rocked uncomfortably. “Just cuz I don’t say sentimental stuff like that doesn’t mean you aren’t those things. I just— I mean, you’re worth so more to me than what those words can express. Way more!”

He met her eyes, flustering, “I, uh— ugh, I’m not good with talking about romance stuff. Always been a man of action.”

“But you wrote this.” Hilda pressed the letter to her heart.

“Yeah, well, cuz I figured you deserve that kind of thing.” His voice fell soft. “Besides, you looked so happy— heh, well, actually kinda jealous— when Leonie showed you the letters Lorenz wrote her. She was rolling her eyes, but you...” 

Caspar grinned broadly. “So I tried my best!” 

He’d never looked more handsome in Hilda’s eyes. Her heart fluttered.

Without warning, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Not expecting her weight, he fell back on the pillows.

“You’re so sweet, Caspar,” Hilda whispered. “You’re the best birthday gift I could ever ask for.”

Caspar laughed, “Good thing I’m the gift that keeps on giving all year!”

She giggled and kissed his cheek. 

They laid together on the now-warm sheets for several blissful minutes. Caspar’s fingers drummed lightly on her back, a steady, soothing rhythm. The habit was as familiar as his heartbeat under her ear. Even after all their years in each other’s company, his kindness still managed to surprise her.

Friend. Comrade. Lover. Companion. Husband.

He’d been so many terms. Each laced with more meaning and affection as they grew closer. How did she ever deserve someone as considerate as the man in her arms? 

Tone honey-sweet, he interrupted their lethargy to say, “I think my birthday girl deserves her favorites for breakfast today, don’t you? I’ll go let the cooks know to start prepping.”

When he began to untangle himself, Hilda tightened her hold and accused, “That sounds like an excuse to stop cuddling with me.”

“What? No, it’ll just take a sec,” he denied. “Just, uh, long enough for you to finish reading the letter. Alone.”

“Oh, I see,” Hilda grumbled playfully. “So now you’re not just abandoning me. You’re _escaping_.”

“Hey, that’s _not_ what I’m doing.”

Hilda’s grip tightened around Caspar’s neck. “I want you to keep holding me. _That’s_ what the birthday girl wants at the moment. Breakfast can wait.”

A short silence fell between them. Caspar glanced to the window. The early morning light broke through the sheer curtains, casting a dim glow across the room.

Without preamble, he jolted to an upright position and quickly wrapped an arm under Hilda’s legs. The other moved to support her back.

“Maybe _you_ can wait to eat, but I’m starving!” he laughed. “So I guess I just gotta carry you down with me!”

Hilda’s shriek transformed to a giggle as he lifted them both off the bed and rushed to the door. 

“And let me sit in your lap at the table?” she asked.

Caspar stopped at the door. “Huh? I guess, but _only_ if you leave the letter here.”

She swatted the letter on his head playfully. “Nuh-uh, no bargaining! It’s not your birthday, it’s mine!” A sly grin unfurled on her face. “And I’m sure Holst will be equally curious to see what you wrote.”

The groan he released was nothing short of comical. “Cmon, Hilda! Have some mercy!”

“Who’s birthday is it again?”

“You’re really gonna use that against me all day, aren’t you?”

She laughed and rested her chin against his shoulder. “Yep! And you know what I want most for my birthday, Caspar?”

“What?” Caspar asked cautiously.

Hilda squeezed him tight. “To spend every second of today with _you_.”

A chuckle fluttered over her ear. Caspar returned the intensity of the hug. “That’s a gift I can definitely give ya.” 

He kissed her cheek. “My delicate flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roxyryoko)! Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
